Darma (Tinker Bell)
a spoof of Tinker Bell. Cast Darma (Tinker Bell, 2008) *Tinker Bell - Darma (Rock Dog) *Silvermist - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Rosetta - Una (Ferdinand) *Iridessa - Stella (Over the Hedge) *Fawn - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Vidia - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) *Fairy Mary - Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) *Queen Clarion - Queen Lilliam (Shrek 2) *Bobble - Manny (Ice Age) *Clank - Sid (Ice Age) *Terence - Bodi (Rock Dog) Darma and the Lost Treasure *Fairy Gary - Samson (The Wild) *Blaze - Valiant *Lyria - Lady Tottington (Wallace and Gromit: ) *Redleaf - Princess Bala (Antz) *Bolt - Oscar (Shark Tale) *French Fairy - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Flint - Branch (Trolls) *Troll Guards - Smek and Kyle (Home) *Rats - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) Darma and the Great Character Rescue *Lizzy Griffiths - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Dr. Griffiths - Gru (Depicable Me) *Mr. Twitches - Scud (Toy Story) Secret of the Wings (2012, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) *Periwinkle - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Lord Milori - King Harold (Shrek 2) *Dewey - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Gliss - Joy (Inside Out) *Spike - Sadness (Inside Out) *Sled - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) *Slush - Lightning McQueen (Cars) The Pirate Bird *Zarina - Jewel (Rio) *Captain James Hook - Lord Nooth (Early Man) *Oppenheimer - Dag (Barnyard) *Bonito - The Toad (Flushed Away) *Port - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Starboard - Hunter (Storks) *Yang - Shaw (Open Season) *Crocky - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) Darma and the Legend of the Neverlion *Gruff - Alex (Madagascar) *Nyx - Elaris (Ratchet & Clank) *Fury - Moana *Chase - Yi (Abominable) *Scribble - Oh (Home) *Buck - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) Gallery Darma_rock_dog.png|Darma as Tinker Bell Viper1.png|Viper as Silvermist Una the Purple Hedgehog.png|Una as Rosetta Stella in Over the Hedge.jpg|Stella as Iridessa Astrid HTTYD2.jpg|Astrid as Fawn Kitty Softpaws.jpg|Kitty Softpaws as Vidia Matilda_in_The_Angry_Birds_Movie.jpg|Matilda as Fairy Mary Char 38682.jpg|Queen Lilliam as Queen Clarion Manny (Ice Age).jpg|Manny as Bobble Sid in Ice Age- Continental Drift-0.jpg|Sid as Clank Bodi_rock_dog.png|Bodi as Terence Samson in The Wild.jpg|Samson as Fairy Gary Valiant in Valiant.jpeg|Valiant as Blaze Lady Tottington.gif|Lady Tottington as Lyria Princess_bala_antz.jpg|Princess Bala as Redleaf Oscar (Shark Tale).jpg|Oscar as Bolt Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Princess Atta as French Fairy Branch-0.jpg|Branch as Flint char_131808.jpg|Smek char_152600.jpg|and Kyle as Troll Guards Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-6684.jpg|Grasshoppers as Rats Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Peterson as Lizzy Griffins Gru in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Gru as Dr. Griffins Scud-0.jpg|Scud as Mr. Twitches Mavis in Hotel Transylvania 2.jpg|Mavis as Periwinkle King Harold in Shrek 2.jpg|King Harold as Lord Milori Shifu in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Shifu as Dewey Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy as Gliss Sadness in Inside Out.jpg|Sadness as Spike Horton.jpg|Horton the Elephant as Sled Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Slush Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Zarina lord-nooth--64_8.jpg|Lord Nooth as Captain James Hook Dag.jpg|Dag as Oppenheimer The Toad in Flushed Away.jpg|The Toad as Bonito Randall Boggs in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Randall Boggs as Port Hunter.jpg|Hunter as Starboard Shaw.jpg|Shaw as Yang Arlo_meets_spot.png|Arlo as Crocky Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex as Gruff Elaris.png|Elaris as Nyx Moana.jpg|Moana as Fury Yi-abominable-7.29.jpg|Yi as Chase char_131807.jpg|Oh as Scribble Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Buck Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Tinker Bell Movie Spoofs Category:TinkerBell Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs